gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F
GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F (aka Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, Gundam Sadalsuud, Sadalsuud), is the upgraded version to GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, featured in the side-story Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics The re-designated Sadalsuud Type-F has undergone significant armor upgrades, but not to such a degree that the effectiveness of its sensor system is compromised. A second sensor shield is mounted on its right rotatable shoulder dock, but no weapons are presently known to be equipped. The unit remains incapable of active participation in combat. Later, the Sadalsuud shows the ability to use the same kind of Sniper Rifle that Dynames used before. Armaments Revolve Bazooka Primary armament, a multipurpose physical-round firearm with a revolver-style cylinder, variable in function based on the type of munitions loaded. Designed to accompany the sensor system as a practical testing device for the unit's aiming capabilities. An on-board sensor is situated beneath the barrel. A rotatable grip is attached to the top surface. GN Sniper Rifle A long-barreled beam rifle, the GN Sniper Rifle is Sadalsuud's primary armament. Due to the abundant energy provided by the GN Drive, the Sniper Rifle may be used multiple times in succession, and unlike most beam weaponry it does not suffer much loss of beam cohesion in atmosphere, allowing it to be used against even very high-altitude targets. The rifle may be detached and mounted on a bipod, but is usually secured to the right rotatable shoulder dock. An optional scope may be attached above the barrel. GN Beam Sabers For close range combat, Sadalsuud has two beam sabers. Located on the rear thrusters, on the outer edge of each. System Features *Sensor Shields Its official designation unknown, a pair of shield-like devices thats normally secured to a revolvable docks on the unit's left & right shoulders, with movable panels attached at either side of the sensor plate in the middle of the outwardly-faced surface. A larger cylindrical sensor is located in the compartment furthest from the shoulder, used for the imaging of regions outside the effective reach of the unit's frontally-oriented fixed scan range. *Trans-Am System History Gundam 00F With the creation Fereshte the Sadalsuud, alongside the other second generation Gundams, received a number of upgrades and modifications that would allow them to more efficently participate in Fereshte's shadow interventions. During the years 2307 to early 2308 the Sadalsuud Type F's assigned pilot was Fon Spaak, though the aggressive criminal rarely used the mobile suit aside from a single incident where Fon was ordered to monitor the GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo. In the year 2308, after the destruction of Celestial Being, Fereshte, now in possession of two GN Drives, was given spare parts from the third generation Gundams that were used to further upgrade the second generation Gundams. The Sadalsuud received parts from the Virtue used to create GN fields, however the Sadalsuud lacked the effecincy to erect anything other than a partial field. In the same year the Sadalsuud Type F, while it was equipped with a GN Drive, was stolen from a Fereshte Earth base by the Innovade and former Celestial Being pilot Hixar Fermi. Hixar had the ability to synch with the Sadalsuud and could use its partial GN field with great effectiveness, he could even use the GN field to manipulate his body mass and simulate flying. Hixar's reasons for stealing the Sadalsuud was so that he could more effectivly carry out his mission as "Veda's eyes." Over the course of months Hixar would meet Fon Spaak several times though the Fereshte pilot never made any attempts to retrieve the Sadalsuud. The Sadalsuud returned to Fereshte service when Hixar accepted Chall Acustica's request that he join Fereshte as a Gundam Meister and take part in the mission to hunt down the rouge Fon Spaak. Hixar was offically assinged as the Sadalsuud's pilot and he took the mobile suit with him in an Assault Container during his hunt. Hixar, which had followed Fon into space for his betrayal, tries to prevent him with the Gundam Sadalsuud. On the other hand, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Type F2 in Trans-Am mode. Although Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud. A Black Gundam Plutone piloted by Bring Stabity appears to help out Fon Spaak. For the moment Hixar retreats. Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid to drop it on Earth. Astraea Type F2 and Black Plutone are sortied as guards for the asteroid. There, Hixar’s Sadalsuud appears. Fon intentionally shows Bring his back to agitate him, but Bring doesn’t bite and goes after Hixar. Gundam Sadalsuud Type F battles Black Plutone Gundam while Fon send asteroids with GN Drive Tau attached to it towards Earth. Black Plutone Gundam uses its GN beam rifle to take down Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but it uses sensor shield to block it. Bring stops and tries to convince Hixar is an innovator. Hixar responds by going Trans-Am and shooting at him with a GN sniper rifle, but he blocks it with GN Field. He keeps on shooting Black Gundam Plutone till finally he destroys it. Bring uses the escape pod to retreat. Gundam 00I In chapter 13 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, Hixar piloting Gundam Sadalsuud Type F battles Beside Pain piloting CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon Mode of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar uses a Haro in the cockpit to set his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on auto drive system to escape. Hixar allows the Sadalsuud to be destroyed by Beside's CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam, allowing Hixar to jump into a GNR-000 GN Sefer and kill Beside at point blank range. Variants GNY-002B Black Gundam Sadalsuud Pics Gallery saldo2.png sadalsuudtypeFdetails.png sad.jpg References SadalsuudTYpeF_001.jpg SadalsuudTYpeF_002.jpg Notes *Sadalsuud (سعد السعود lit: luck of lucks?), also known as Beta Aquarii, is the brightest star in the constellation Aquarius, which is associated with the image of the water bearer. The same image appears upon the face of the card The Star -- one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this naming theme. External Links *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud on Wikipedia *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud on MAHQ *GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type-F on MAHQ